The Worst Part of You, Is Me
by Rayne-McVayne
Summary: Negan strikes an unbelievable deal with the Residents of Alexandria, one that changes his life. He takes a member as prisoner, but is she all that she seems? With a strong will and a plan of her own, things change in everyone's apocalyptic world.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Rated M: Language, Nudity, Smut/Fluff

Author's Notes: I am going to try to stick to the comic Negan. If you have read any of it you know that he uses profanity like there is no tomorrow.

PLEASE REVIEW

Negan and five of his men stood in the gates of Alexandria, waiting for their monthly supplies. Their white supply truck was opened in the back with three of his men just chilling out. The truck was reversed into the safe-zone where the group could see all of the Saviors. Negan and his lieutenant, Carson, are annoyingly hanging out by one of the useable cars the residents have lined up talking about how poor Alexandria was and kept calling it the "Shit Hole."

It was just their luck that the Saviors would show up days early when Rick and some of the members were out on a supply run. It had been four months since they struck the deal with Saviors; supplies for protection. The safe-zone was at an all-time low on food, ammunition, and just about everything else. Negan had decided to stay and wait for Rick's group to come back from their run, which pissed off everyone in Alexandria. The residents were staying far away from the Saviors, which they didn't mind at all.

Abraham, Daryl, and Spencer stood near the Saviors and watch their every move. Negan had agreed that he and his men wouldn't venture any farther in. It had been two hours since they showed up. Sasha was now on guard duty near the entrance. Her eyes were going back and forth from over the wall then back to the Saviors, which of course annoyed Negan. The Alexandrians didn't know when Rick and his group would be back from their run tonight. They had been out for two weeks now and were scheduled to come back sometime that night. Daryl had tried to get them on the walkie-talkie, but no luck. Negan had agreed to stay until dusk, then leave, but threatened he would be back the day after and no happy.

All of the residents of Alexandria were hiding in their houses. You could see them peaking from their windows. The Saviors had already roamed the outside of Alexandria and killed the walkers around the iron walls. Not trusting the scared residents, the Saviors even went through the house outside the walls looking for supplies. After they had found nothing, they returned and were now chilling out, talking about the ladies of Alexandria. This conversation piqued Negan's interests. Him and Carson soon joined their fellow members by the supply truck.

* * *

She could hear the crunching leaves beneath her feet as she ran. Her white tennis shoes crunched the yellow, red and orange colored leaves that had fallen from the trees in the forest outside of Alexandria. It was cool out, but her body heat was raised due to her running. The long haired brunette was doing her nightly exercise and on her way back to Alexandria. There were not many days left to run. It was late fall and the nights were getting colder. Plus, with the whole Savior situation going down, everyone was on high alert. Marie knew she shouldn't have taken her run outside the walls, but damn. It was like claustrophobia sat in and she just needed. Rick was gone. He was the one who she worried about pissing off the most. The man scared her, but she was glad he was their leader.

Marie was not an original member of Alexandria nor of Rick's group. When the apocalypse started, Marie was a medical student getting her nursing licenses. Growing up, she bounced from foster family to foster family, before being raised in an orphanage. After graduating high school, she vowed that she was going to make something of herself.

Then this shit all started. After having a lonely childhood, the 24 year kept to herself. She roamed from place to place, never calling any place home, until one day when she was captured by the Savior biker group. They had found her in the woods, surrounded her, then tied her hands behind her. They took Marie to their bikes parked at the side of the road, then noticed a fuel truck coming their way. After deciding that their female prize was not enough to bring back to the compound and the fuel truck would be great addition, a Savior biker took her into the woods while the others greeted the truck drivers.

This is how she met Daryl and his group. She was sat in front of a tree while the overly smelly Savior monitored the situation between the two groups. The truck finally stopped and the Savior decided that the three members in the truck would not stand a chance against his group, he turned his attention to Marie. Licking his lips, his grin told her everything.

"You will be quite the prize to bring back," his nasty grin got even more creeper. "Before we bring you back, I think I'll have a little fun with you first. Before everyone else does." The Savior started to unbutton his pants and slid them to his feet. Unbeknown to him, Marie had already rubbed the cloth ties up against the bark of the tree behind her enough to get free. As the almost pants less man came near to her, Marie notice that when they disarmed her, the Saviors had forgotten to take the knife out of her boot.

The smelly Savior got on his knees in front of Marie and started reaching for her. "You'll enjoy this."

Marie looked at him with a yeah-right expression then quickly reached for the knife in her boot. The man's expression turned from lust to shock as the long haired brunette forced the sharp knife into his throat. "Like any woman likes to be raped you fucking asshat." She pushed the heavily bleeding man off of her and got to her feet. The blue eyed beauty watched as the life drained from his eyes. "That's what you get, fucking rapist." Marie took the pistol and knife from the Savior and checked his person for anything of use. Finding nothing, she decided now was a good time to get away from there before the others showed up.

Marie looked at the dead man one more time, feeling so pissed off and disgusted by him, she kicked his dead body. Commotion could be heard coming from the road with the bikers. Curiosity got the best of her. She watched, secretly, from behind one of the bigger trees near the road. All three of the fuel truck people were standing in front with the Saviors about twenty feet in front of them. Marie could see the inside of the open doored fuel truck. She looked back to the group, deciding whether she should help them or not. Odds were not in their favor if she did. Looking back to the truck, Marie noticed a case with an empty rocket launcher on top.

Taking the chance that there are missiles in case, Marie crouched down and made a quick run to the rear of the fuel tanker. She snuck up to the open door, paying attention to the conversation that the two groups were having, making sure they didn't notice her. She grabbed the empty launcher and opened the case to find it full of missiles. Taking one and heading back to the rear of the tanker, Marie loaded the rocket launcher. There were tiny, but readable directions to help her. The brown haired beauty climbed on the back of the truck and crawled to the front, keeping the loaded rocket launcher down.

"So what's it going to be? You give us your shit or you die?" asked one Savior. Silence came from the group of three, so Marie took this time to make herself known. She readied the launcher on her shoulder and stood up.

"Hey assholes," she yelled pointing the weapon at the Saviors. "Rape this!"

As the missile hit the Saviors and exploded, the small group got thrown back, as did Marie. "Oh shit," was heard coming from the unexpected attacker. She fell back onto the tanker, dropping the launcher on the ground. Dizzy from the explosion, all three of members slowly got off the ground, wondering just what the fuck happen.

Abraham was the first to speak, "What the fuck was that? Who the hell was that Rambo wannabe?"

"I don't know who she was but she just saved our butts," spoke Sasha. The group looked to the truck. Daryl was the first to use the tanker ladder to look on top of it. Abraham swung open the passenger truck door and hopped up on the seat, looking towards the roof. Daryl got on top of the tanker and pulled the dizzy girl into his arms. He took her to the ground as Sasha and Abraham went around to the side he was on. Blinking a few times and scurrying away from the three, Marie wiped her eyes then rubbed her sore head. Screeching tires could be heard coming from behind the exploded corpses of the Saviors. Someone was obviously watching the whole situation go down.

"Well shit. I think I pissed someone off," said Marie.

That's how she had come to live at Alexandria. Daryl, Abraham, and Sasha had offered her a place within their community for her helping them out. Even though she was very reluctant to join them, Marie felt she had no other choice. The pros outweighed the cons. She didn't know who just pissed off. Though Marie had been a roamer and a loner since the apocalypse started, she felt she needed somewhere to go and people to be with. It was like she had put this off long enough. When Marie met the rest of Alexandria, she felt needed and wanted. They had agreed to her terms. She could come and go whenever she wanted, but keep a watchful eye out for the Saviors.

She had also made friends with the leather jacket clad biker named Daryl. They had the same interests. They both liked old muscle cars, bikes, and being out on their own. The couple spent a lot of time together. Talking, working on an old black '67 Impala they had found on one of their runs together, and Daryl was teaching her how to work on motorcycles. They even spent many nights with each other. They had become friends then lovers. Though they kept it on the down low.

Marie got along pretty good with the residents of Alexandria. Rosita wasn't her biggest fan. Spencer had taken a liking to Marie, which pissed off the dark haired woman. Even though Marie denied him several times, she still didn't warm up to her. She hasn't had the pleasure of meeting Morgan or Carol. They were still gone. The others she had a few talks with. Everyone was on edge since the trade with the Saviors.

Then all this Negan shit started. Marie was not with the group when they had the "meeting" with Negan and his Saviors. Being a medical student, and since Denies' passing, Marie had patched up Daryl the night they returned. She had heard of Glenn's brutal death by Lucille and heard the deal the Saviors made with the Alexandrians. It was taking a huge toll from them. Her runs with Daryl were put to a halt. She had made a few alone, though the rest of the residents hated it. Ever since she saved them that day of the attempted tanker take over, Marie had made her a highly useful ally and loved friend. They were afraid that she would get captured by the ruthless gang.

Marie had reached the gates of Alexandria. Sasha called to Spencer to let her in. Brown curly hair stuck to the sides of her neck and face. Even with her hair in a ponytail, some still fell around her face, framing it. Sweat ran down her heart shaped face, neck, and chest. Her navy colored tank top with drench with sweat around the collar. The once shirt turned tank top was tight fitting. She had it cut slightly down the middle were her breasts were showing, but modestly. Nothing too showy. You can see her black sports bra on the sides since the sleeves were cut off and the sides of the shirt were cut all the way down then tied together. You could see her phoenix tattoos along both sides of her ribs. Her running shorts were short. More like booty shorts. But it was comfortable. Marie had been taking runs for months now with little incident. She had only run in to a few walkers and no humans. She didn't go too far from Alexandria.

Walking into the gate, Marie noticed the supply truck immediately. Her attention was torn to Daryl and Abraham walking quickly to her. Looking over to the truck again, the sweaty beauty six new people she hadn't seen before. The one in the black leather jacket caught her attention right away, but is was mostly the barb wired bat he had thrown over his shoulder carelessly. She looked at his honey brown eyes, down to his black leathered colored covered chest to diem jeans, then black leather boots, then back to his face. He was staring back at her. They had a good long moment of eye lock. Daryl and Abraham tore her gaze away from the strange man when they each grabbed her forearms and dragged her farther into Alexandria. "Who's that?" she asked.

"Negan."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Rated M: Language, Nudity, Violence, Smut/Fluff

Author Notes: I am going to try to stick to the comic book Negan.

PLEASE REVIEW

* * *

Normally Negan didn't come with his men to collect their monthly supplies, but this time, he had to get out of the compound. People were complaining left and right which was pissing him off. His men wanted this, women wanted that, it was a nonstop bitch fest. Shit was piling on and he was getting annoyed. Negan and Carson, one of his trusted lieutenants, stood inside the gates of Alexandria near a car. He had agreed to go no farther with Rick being gone and eyes all on him. Didn't matter to the Savior leader. He thought of this place as a shit hole. The supplies that they were supposed to get from the Alexandrians were getting lower and lower, which is one reason that Negan used to escape his compound. Like he needed an excuse. He built that place, he could do whatever he wanted. He was getting bored anyway. Needed to get out and get some walker killing action. Lucille was hungry.

Hearing the boys in the back of the supply truck snicker, the leather jacket clad leader got curious about their conversation. He and Carson walked over to the truck hearing, "What the fuck you think bossman? Place sucks ass."

Negan nodded in agreement. Lucille was propped up on his right shoulder, "Sure haven't seen a fuckable bitch yet. Here kitty kitty. Come out and play," Negan joked and the men laughed.

Sasha's voice could be heard shouting for Spencer to open the gates. "Bout time," Negan said as he thought it was Rick back from his run. The dark haired younger man opened up the gate. In walked a stunningly beautiful young woman. He was taken back as her dark brown eyes met his. Definitely wasn't Rick, but someone who looked a whole lot better. He watched as the men known as Abraham and Daryl dragged her by the arms into Alexandria. He was over hearing their conversation and couldn't help but snarl. Obviously she was old enough to hold her own, especially with the gun strapped to her thigh, ready to kill walkers. So why would they pull her away from them? It's not like Negan would have broken their bargain and harmed her. Maybe take her to one of the abandoned houses and show her a better time than any male in Alexandria could. One of the deals Negan made with Rick and the others was to never harm anyone from Alexandria, outside or inside the gates. They worked for him. Can't get supplies if his "servants" were harmed.

"That sure is a sight for sore eyes," Negan heard one of his men. "And these eyes are sore."

Too speechless to make a comeback, Negan just stood there and undressed the dark haired beauty with his eyes. Her tight, black spandex shorts held the butt of a Jennifer Lopez wanna be and those tits! Damn! With one last eye lock, the enticing beauty took off running into Alexandria. He could hear the conversation between the two Alexandrian males and the sweaty female. She was complaining about their overprotectiveness and apparently, which turned him on even more, the feisty female had the vocabulary of a well-educated sailor. Negan stood there with his trade mark grin and watched as she went. "Too bad she didn't stick around and talk," said one of his men.

"I'd like to stick that," snickered another Savior.

So many thoughts about the dark headed beauty were going through his head. Feeling over heated with lust, Negan felt it was a good idea to go on walker patrol around Alexandria. After witnessing that overly fuckable woman checking him out, the Savior leader needed to blow off some steam.

* * *

Marie reached her house feeling a little pissed off. How dare Abraham and Daryl tell her what she could and couldn't do! It's not like they control her every movement. She stomped upstairs and went to take a warm bath. The brown eyed woman felt sticky and smelly. She started her bath water then stripped down. Negan was on her mind.

'So that was the leader. Not bad.' Almost chocking on her sudden thought toward the attractiveness of the ruthless leader, Marie shook her head. 'What am I thinking? He murdered Glenn!' Getting in the tub, Marie couldn't help but to think more about Negan. He was deadly attractive and it turned her on. He looked a good twice her age and that turned her on even more. She had always been attracted to older men. Not to mention that beard! 'Ugh,' she thought falling deeper into the nice, hot water. 'Get it out of your head girl.' Shortly after finally relaxing, Marie fell asleep in the water. Her thoughts drifting away.

* * *

They were in one of the abandoned houses outside of Alexandria. Negan was breaking everything that there was to break. Windows, cabinet doors, etc. If it shattered, Lucille was to blame. The woman was still on his mind. Her breath taking good looks and body he wanted marked in his cum. The sexual frustration that she made him feel was like any other. Sure he had wives he could go and fuck back at the compound, he just had to wait. Screaming took him out of his thoughts. He was in the house alone, while his men were out killing roaming walkers. Negan rushed outside to see two of his men holding up another by his arms."

"What the fuck happened?" Negan yelled as he rushed over to see the lifted man have a long, sharp piece of lumber sticking out of his leg. Blood was pouring from the wound. He was stuck in the middle of two wood pallets.

Carson was standing there shaking his head, "This dumbass thought it would be a great idea to balance his fat ass on the rotten pallets."

Negan sighed, "You stupid fucker."

The two men pulled him from between the pallets. The wooden stick had gone straight through his calf. It was bleeding terribly. "What do we do boss?"

"Take him to that shit hole. I'll make them patch him up."

* * *

Marie had gone to the clinic house after her bath. Tara and Eugene were inside taking their medical supply inventory and making small talk, which Marie joined in. Their supplies were low, especially their drugs. They had plenty gauze pads and plenty of Peroxide, but the hard core stuff to treat serious wounds were gone. Thankfully there was no one seriously hurt at the time, but that wouldn't last for too long. Runs were getting farther and farther so their supplies went with the runners since they would be in more danger. The iron walls protected the residents of Alexandria from the walkers, but not from inside harm. They even hid some major medical supplies from the Saviors, but that was kept on the very down low. Only Tara, Eugene, and Marie knew about it.

All of a sudden the door to the infirmary busted opened. Two of Negan's men were carrying a heavily bleeding man through. Spencer was following closely behind. It was making everyone suspicious how much he sucked up to them. It's like Spence was Negan's new butt buddy. Gave a new meaning to the phrase "suck up." They laid the man on the hospital bed.

Spencer swung open the medical supplies door and went rummaging through it, "Marie," he shouted, "we need to help him. Where's the pain meds?"

Marie just stood by the window. Like she was going to help a Savior. That fucker deserved to die. Eugene and Tara were standing by her, not making one move to help him. Spencer was throwing things left and right, making a huge mess of their little supplies. The two Saviors were holding the screaming man down and putting pressure on his wound. "Yo, bitch, answer the man!"

They all just stood there until Spencer went over to them. "We have to help him or it will piss off Negan. Better to be on a good standing, than bad terms."

Negan popped through the door, "The fuck? Why hasn't anyone done anything?" His eye met the group of three as the pointed the bat at his wounded man. Right off he noticed Marie and looked her up and down. 'Damn. She even cleans up fuckable.' He noticed the tight fitting black tights she wore with a dark purple tight fitting dress that clung to her body all the way down to just below her butt. Her dark gray, knee-high boots on her fit added perfection to the outfit. The mass of dark brown hair was hanging in wavy curls around her face.

Marie sighed, she knew more about patching up wounds than anyone there so she went to work. Spencer was right. Better help them and maybe he will skip taking this month's supplies. Hiking up her long sleeves to just pass her elbows, she put on a pair of purple colored doctor's gloves and went to inspect his wounds.

"Well it's a clean cut. It missed the muscle." Marie continued to inspect it.

The man was writhing in pain. 'What a wussy,' she thought. One man was holding him down at the shoulders while the other was holding down his wounded leg. The hurt man was making it worse by tossing around. "You need to stop moving," she yelled over his whining.

"Give me some fucking pain medication," he yelled.

Getting annoyed even more, Marie yelled back, "We don't have any. You asshats have taken it all! Quit acting like a baby. It's not that bad."

"Bullshit bitch," he screamed trying to push her away. "I know you fucking got something, fuck this hurts like hell!"

Negan couldn't help but laugh a little. He watched as the hottie tried her best to look at the wound. 'She can hold her own,' he thought. Even though Negan was getting annoyed on how much one of his men was acting like a wimp, especially in front of the Alexandrians, he made no move to help. He was watching steadily as they tried to get him to calm down, wondering if the Alexandrians had some hidden supply somewhere, which would really piss him the fuck off.

Marie had had enough. This man needed to get the sand out of his vagina and take it like a man. Looking around, she found just the thing to put a stop to his squirming. Grabbing the gun the closest Savior had on his hip and hitting the baby acting man across the side of the head, she knocked him out. Surprise marked everyone's face. Marie handed the gun back and yelled for Tara. Together they patched him up and left him there to heal.

Negan was highly impressed. He wondered about the little vixen and he was extremely turned on. He was already making plans in his head how to get the brown haired woman back to his compound. Her rocking body and potty mouth was making wet dreams come into his head. Sure he had some hot wives back at his place, but they were getting to bitchy with each other and especially him. Everybody needed something new every once and awhile. 'She would do,' Negan thought perversely, making plans in his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Rated M: Language, Violence, Smut/Fluff

Please Review

* * *

She laid on the roof top watching the descending sky. The pale orange and yellow colors were fading into the horizon and soon night fall would be upon her. Sunset was Marie's favorite time of the day. It reminded her of Fall, her favorite season. It was a little cool outside. Her black jacket and long sleeved white shirt kept her warm. The diem pants she had on was enough to keep the chill off of her legs while the brown military style boots kept her toes nice and warm. Her arms were behind her head, propping it up. The events of the last months going through her head.

The night she had met Negan and saved one of his man, he had made a deal with Rick. Since they were "kind" enough to save him, Negan spared them that month. When the group got back that night, the Savior leader noticed they didn't bring shit back of supplies. His "generosity" confused everyone, but was welcomed. Ever since the day Marie met him, Negan had been coming with the rest of his men to gather their supplies. He had tried to make small talk with the brown haired woman, and failed every time. Marie wasn't having any part of it. After everything that him and his group had put them through, he excepts her to "play nice" as he put it? Hell no.

She had dozed off at some point that night and woken to a dark sky. The roof top Marie was on was the orphanage she grew up in. The brick building was surrounded by brick walls. It was in the middle of town, but it was her safe haven away from Alexandria. She had traps set up in the building that let her know if anyone has been in there. The windows were all boarded up and have been since the apocalypse started. Something she knew that her old caretaker had done. When Marie had come back after everything started, she had found the old lady had turned into a walker and several of the ladies that lived in the place. It saddened her, but not everyone was lucky enough to survive the beginning when it all went down. She buried the bodies in the courtyard and put crosses on them. Marie had been lucky though. Her head strong personality gave her the will to survive.

Getting up and walking into the building, the young woman checked her traps and seen that they had not been tampered with. She walked upstairs and fell asleep in one of the beds. Since it was night and extremely dark outside, she decided to stay. She knew Daryl would get mad, but it was better safe than sorry.

* * *

Time was upon the Alexandrians for the Saviors to get their supplies. Rick and some of the others went to go gather up the stuff they were giving, which left Negan and Spencer alone at the gate. The Savior leader couldn't stand the young man. Negan had people suck up to him left and right, but damn! Grow some balls he always thought. But, this did give Negan the perfect opportunity to put his well devised plan into place. 'Oh yes,' he thought. 'I will get my way.'

Spencer was trying so hard to make small talk with Negan. He had tried to talk about how bad of a leader Rick was becoming, but Negan wouldn't have any of it. His mind was on the tall, dark headed woman of his wet dreams. Changing the subject, the Savior leader started his plan, "The supplies better be fucking amazing this time. I'm tired of getting shit on by you people."

Spencer flinched, "It's been hard on all of us lately. Winter is coming and with it getting colder out, we barely have enough to heat up a few houses on generators. Most of our houses don't even have heat now."

"Don't fucking give me excuses," said the pissed Negan. The more and more excuses he came up with the more and more Negan got pissy.

"Listen, if there was something I could do, I would," whined Spencer.

Just the perfect thing that Negan needed to hear, "Well then, shithead. There is one thing that you could do that would help you piss poor people out a lot."

This made Spencer excited. He wanted to get in good with Negan. The Alexandrian wanted Rick gone and he needed Negan as an ally. Anything that he could do to make him look like a better leader to Negan, Spencer was in. "What do want?"

Putting his arm around Spencer and turning him around, Negan pointed Lucille at the guard on walker duty, Marie. "That, shithead, is what I want."

Looking at Marie's back, Spencer couldn't help but question the Savior leader, "Why her? What do you want from Marie?"

'So Marie is her name. Perfect. Just adds to that sexiness of hers.' Negan laughed, "Admit it fucktard. That is one nice, sexy piece of ass and I want it."

He thought about it for a moment. Was he really willing to give Marie to the Saviors? "What do I get in return?"

Taking his arm off of Spencer, Negan threw the bard wire covered bat onto his own shoulder, "Well, fucktard, I'll make your people a deal. Winter is coming and I fucking hate the cold. My toes freeze and I can't fucking stand frozen cloud piss." Spencer raised a questioning eyebrow. "Ice, dipshit, ice. Anyway," his attention turned back to the brown headed woman, "I'll let your people slide this winter and in turn you give me her."

Surprised by the offer, Spencer thought about the whole deal as Negan explained more. They would let the Alexandrians build up their supplies during the winter months, while still visiting them every month to make sure they still know who they worked for, and in return they get to take a prisoner, Marie, to hold on to until Spring. Spencer's job was to talk the residents of Alexandrian into picking Marie to be the prisoner. It was an offer that Spencer couldn't pass up. He would get on Negan's good side and maybe something more could come of their new friendship.

"Now I can't very well say 'Hey Rick, give me that bitch and you get off for a bit,' can I?" Negan said. "You see, I like the friendship my people have with your people and I don't want to ruin it, though you all work for me. I want the residents of Alexandria Shit Zone to nominate her and her willing to come to me. I'm not a forceful kind of man. Well, when it comes to women. I want her to come on her own." This was all part of his master plan.

"I'll do it."

* * *

Marie was on walker watch when Negan and his men showed up on time for their supplies. They came in quick, backed right into Alexandria and up to the supply house. All expect Negan. He stood back by the gate with Spencer. From her post on the guard stand, she could see him. He was an interesting person. Always tried to make small talk and failed horribly. Daryl had always taken her attention off of Negan when he tried to talk to her, which was fine by her. But he never stopped trying. She tried to keep her eyes off the man, but couldn't. Her attraction for the man disgusted her. She looked him up and down as he pranced near the gate. He was wearing his black boots, diem pants, and black leathered jacket, but this time it was unbuttoned, and 'Did he shave?'

Shaking her head from the man, she turned her attention back to outside the gates. Nothing was going on. The Saviors had already wiped the area clean of roaming walkers, but that was no reason not to have someone on watch still. They were talking quietly with each other and she wondered what Negan was saying to Spencer. She didn't trust either of them. Both shady as fuck.

Their supply truck could be heard coming down the road to the gate. It stopped just in front. Negan's right hand man, Carson, got out, "Fucking look at this shit boss," he said as two of the Saviors opened the back door. It wasn't much at all. Only one fourth of the truck was full.

Feeling jipped out of supplies, Negan looked at Rick, "You got to be fucking kidding me."

Abraham, Sasha, Carl, and Aaron followed Rick to the gate. They stood behind Rick. "It's all we got to give," said Rick.

"Bullshit!" yelled Carson.

Sighing, Negan shook his head, "Listen Rickel Dickel. I know shits getting hard and I know I told you that you will either find, make, or steal us supplies," he couldn't help but grin, "but, I'll make you a once in a lifetime deal. It's winter time and I fucking hate getting out in the cold. So this is bargain, I'll let your people slide for the winter. We will still come and visit and patrol, somewhat, outside your walls. This will give you shits the perfect time to build up supplies and have a shit ton more supplies to give to me next time we collect from you. I'm a generous man," Negan swung Lucille around, "And I would hate to have our friendship ruined."

Rick was so surprised by the offer though he couldn't help feeling like something was amiss, "What do you want in return?"

Negan laughed. By this time everyone was interested in knowing what the Saviors wanted. Marie could hear the whole conversation and was highly surprised too.

"What I want? What I want is a prisoner. One of your resourceful people. Not just some kid," Rick made Carl stand behind him, "Or some bitchy ass bitch," Negan glared at Sasha, "Or some ginger headed man on a power trip," he said looking at Abraham, "Definitely not some dipshit either," this was toward Spencer. "I want someone who is useful to you. Someone that's needed here. Hell, if I'm going to put a pause on taking our share of supplies, you bet your granny panties I want someone important." He looked at Marie then back to Rick. "Now we will take this supplies and you have until next month to decide who comes with us. I will warn you. Don't fuck this up Ricky. I don't want to ruin our friendship. Make a good decision or else." On that note, Negan got in the truck with the others and left.

* * *

After their group members came back from a run a few days after Negan's offer, Rick had the residents of Alexandria meet in the church that night. Spencer was talking to Marie as he helped her take inventory in the medical house. At first he had tried to make small talk with her, but this made Marie even more suspicious of the man. Then he started to talk about the Saviors' new deal. Of course this made her red flag raise. She always knew he wanted her gone. And he was finally taking his chance.

"Who do you think should go?" Spencer asked.

Marie was holding a clip board when she got fed up with him, "Well it's definitely not you. You're about as useless as tits on a board. They'd just bring you back the day they take you."

Feeling offended, Spencer continued the conversation, "I think you should do it."

She knew that was coming, "And why is that?"

"Well," he started, "You are more useful than everyone else and Negan said she wanted someone useful. You're a nurse."

"Not a nurse, just a medical student," Marie corrected. She put down the clip board and locked the medical cabinet. It was just the two in the medical house. Marie had gotten there early in the morning to check the medicine. She had planned to go on a short run with Daryl late morning.

"Same thing. Anyway, no one else here knows as much as you do about medical stuff. And that's highly useful. Plus, you'll only be gone a few months. That's nothing," Spencer tried to sound convincing but failed. Marie knew that her denying his advancements had something to do with it. He wanted her gone and she knew it.

"And what if something happens to one of you while I'm gone? Who will take care of them?"

Spencer didn't care about anyone but himself here. "We'll find some way. There hasn't been anyone seriously hurt in a while. We've been doing good. You're really not needed here," Spencer said as he walked out the door, "Just think about it Marie."

That one hurt. 'What the fuck is he deal? Not needed here? Please.' But she couldn't help but to admit he was right. All the others had nothing going for them. Marie knew Rick wouldn't let Michonne or Carl go. Daryl would rather die than be taken by those assholes. Abraham wouldn't let Sasha go and likewise, plus the two were only good for killing people. With the ammo shop Eugene wanted to start, no one would let him go. Tara wasn't that useful, either was Aaron and his boyfriend. The Alexandrians needed Rick. Spencer was a no already. Basically that left Marie and she knew it.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Rated M: Violence, Nudity, Smut/Fluff, Language.

PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

It was one week before Negan and his men would be here to collect someone as their prisoner. Every person in Alexandria sat in the church where they always had their meetings. Everyone knew what was going on, but no one knew who was going to go The Sanctuary, Negan's compound. It was going to be a group decision. They would vote on who goes. Spencer had taken the time and talk to almost everyone there about making Marie go. He knew that Rosita was voting for her. He had a pretty good idea that most of the original residents of Alexandria would follow him and vote for her too. They knew him since the beginning and trusted him. Secretly Marie knew that he was going behind her back and telling them all to vote for her because of her useful medical skills.

"We all know why we are here," Rick started. Spencer and him stood up front of everyone in the church, "This is going to be a group decision. We all know what the Saviors want and we all know the deal. It's too great of deal to pass up, but the choice is going to everyone's on who goes to them." Daryl held Marie's hand and squeezed it. He had gotten to know the brown haired beauty and knew that Spence was telling everyone to choose her. "Abraham, Sasha, Carl, Spencer, and myself are already out of the deal. Negan made that clear, now we have to make the hard decision of who goes." Someone of the residents had their eyes on Marie. It's like everyone had already made up their minds, but she knew they were already giving her to the gallows. "Every one of us has had time to think about who is going and this is a very difficult decision, but let us make it now. It will give whoever is going time to say their goodbyes."

The seconds passed like minutes. No one wanted to say anything. No one wanted to be the first one to nominate someone. That was a huge weight on their shoulders, but someone had to. Natalie Miller was the first one to speak. Standing up, after her husband tried to talk her out of it, the old woman said only a name, "Marie."

'So it begins,' Marie thought. 'Thrown to the wolves already.'

Daryl stood up, "Like hell!"

One by one the rest of the original residents of Alexandria, they ones who followed Spencer, stood up in agreement.

"She's more useful than any of us."

"I've seen the way Negan looks at her. It's her he wants."

"She may have helped us a lot with medicine and stuff, which makes her the one."

Marie just sat back and took every excuse they were coming up with. She could hear Daryl and Abraham stand up for her, but they all knew they were right. It was going to be Marie. Rick and Carl could be heard fighting for them to change their minds. Sasha was on walker duty, but if she was there, she would stand up for Marie. Father Gabriel stood out of the voiceful people, but kept his eyes on Marie the whole time. Judith could be heard crying her eyes out as the yelling got louder and louder. Marie's attention was on Spencer, who couldn't help but smile since he was getting his way. Abraham was in Rosita's face. Michonne was trying to keep him from fuming and punching someone. It was an all-out verbal fight between everyone.

"I'll go."

* * *

The days flew by as Marie was getting ready to leave for the Sanctuary. One of Negan's men had showed up with instructions for the person that was going. They were only allowed to bring a large duffle bag with clothes and no weapons. Marie was busy getting things organized and ready. Daryl wouldn't leave her site, though she still left to go to her safe haven, the orphanage. It was now the night before she was going. She laid, naked, with Daryl in the bed they had been sharing. Her head was on his chest as he fell asleep. When the Savior had come to tell them what the prisoner could bring, she had been able to get him alone. Marie had made a deal with him, to make this whole thing go smoothly, she would meet the Savior group who was taking her at dawn while all the others thought it was going to be later that day. She didn't want to see anyone when they came to get her. It was going to be emotional and she hated stuff like that. It was four in the morning when Marie got ready. Daryl was still passed out. Marie put on a white tank top with a black jacket and diem pants followed by her military style boots. The large duffle bag was in the corner with her stuff. This whole deal felt wrong and everyone knew it. Something bad was bound to happen.

Throwing the bag over her shoulder, Marie put the letter she wrote for Daryl on the nightstand by the bed, then took one last look at the handsome young man. Out the door she went, to her new prison for the next months, maybe even longer. Spencer had volunteered to do the morning shift and was already on duty when the brown haired woman came. He knew what was going on and secretly loved it. The bitch was leaving. Finally. Down the road was the Savior's parked car. The gates closed behind her.

* * *

Negan sat on the side of his bed as a naked wife slept behind him. Today was the day that sexy piece of ass was coming to live there, and he couldn't be happier. As he fucked that wife last night all he could think of was the bootylicious babe known as Marie. All week he was ancy. He wanted her here now. Marie had haunted his dreams and his daydreams. Even though he wanted to be there when they picked her up, he didn't go. He wanted her to wait to see him. Every time he went to collect their supplies from Alexandria he had seen her. The way she looked at him and the way she fought so hard to not try and talk to him was enough evidence to tell him she felt the same way.

It was well pass dawn when one of his trusted men woke him up to tell him that their new prisoner was here. They had put her down in the basement where they had made prison-like cells. He was going to keep her down there for a few days. He wanted her to see what it's like when you cross the Savior leader and he had wanted her to beg to get out. The talk with his men raced through his head. Negan has established a point system for the Saviors. You earn points, you buy things with those points. Things like food, new clothes, weapons, etc. Everyone had agreed that, even though she was a prisoner, the Alexandrian was to do the same. No special treatment. Negan knew this was a touchy subject with everyone, but he didn't know what to do with her yet. It's not like she would agree to be one of his wives right off. Negan had pegged Marie to be headstrong and not so easily persuaded. But nevertheless, she had to earn her keep here.

* * *

Three days she had sat in the cell. Three fucking days. She only seen one person the whole time. It was the man known as Carson. He barely talked to her. It always seemed like it was a burden to bring her food. Wasn't much. A few apples, which she loves, and some over cooked eggs. They only fed her two times a day. The basement was pitch black, except the light above the cell outside the door. The one in her cell, on the ceiling didn't work she guessed. She could hear the dripping of water and, what she thought, was other people shifting about or rats. Three days and no shower and only a bucket it piss and shit in. It was the worst conditions she had ever seen. Just like a real prison, she assumed. The duffle bag of her stuff she brought was taken from her when the led her down here, so she wore the same clothes for three days. She felt gross. Her head itched so bad from the lack of showering and she knew she smelled. The water they would bring her with the food she would drink half and then use the other half to clean herself.

Sitting on the make shift cot they had for her, Marie could hear the door to the basement open. This was odd. If she had her timing right, it was just about midnight and no one should be coming to visit. She could hear the footsteps of two people approach her cell. She sat up on her cot and looked at the two dark outlines of people.

"Hello," a female voice said.

* * *

The blonde headed woman looked at the others with disgust. When they had brought the woman from Alexandria here, Negan had given her duffle bag to his wives. Amber, the blonde, was watching the rest of the wives pick through her clothes, taking what they wanted. The duffle bag was carelessly thrown on the couch next to her with the clothes the other wives deemed fit not to wear or too trashy for them. She hated it here. She hated the other wives, the men, and most of all she hated Negan. She had become his "wife" when she no longer could defend herself from the walkers. Amber was practically useless. No useful skills, except in the bedroom. The blonde was an exotic dancer before the apocalypse started. Yes, a stripper. She wanted away from all of this, away from Negan.

The wives were in Negan's room. They all had personal rooms of their own on that floor. Small rooms, enough for a bed, nightstand, desk, and dresser. Negan's room was much bigger. It had a large bed, fireplace, chairs, couches, dressers, tables, etc. Fake plants were around the room to give it more of an appeal. Watching as another piece of clothing was thrown her away, Amber couldn't help but glare at the others. "Hey Amber," Sherry, the blacked haired wife, said, "What do you think?" Sherry twirled around in a purple, tight dress she had taken from the prisoner's duffle.

"It looks good," she replied back.

Another wife grabbed a pair of rolled up pants and shook them out. Something had fallen out of them and on to the floor. This caught Amber's attention. She reached for the item, grabbed it and sat back down. It was a small photo album. When they had brought the woman from Alexandria to the Sanctuary, Amber had gotten a look at her before they took her to the basement. Right off she could tell that it was that woman in the first picture. The brown haired woman was standing by two older ladies, holding up a high school diploma. The second picture had the same young woman, but this time she was wearing medical scrubs, smiling. As she went through the photos, Amber made notes about the woman.

An idea had popped into her head. It was Sherry's night with Negan when Amber had snuck out of her room. She tip-toed down the hallway, pass Negan's room. She could hear them from outside the door. Even though she despised Negan, he sure was one hell of a lover. Quietly, the blond creeped down the stairs, hoping the man she wanted to see was still there. Negan didn't allow any of his men on his bedroom floor, so it was easy for Amber to sneak away. She didn't do it very often. If she were to get caught, it would be hell to pay by Negan. It was well past midnight when she opened the door to the infirmary, which was one level below Negan's level. The lights were still on and she could hear someone shuffling about.

A gray haired man in a white doctor's robe was cleaning up some blood off the floor. Amber heard there was a fight between a couple of the Saviors that day. Coming up behind the man, Amber hugged him. He was startled, but knew who it was. They stood like for a few good minutes. Enjoying the intimacy that they got very little of with each other.

Finally, Amber let go and he turned around. "I have an idea, one that could get us out of here once and for all, my love."


End file.
